


A State of 'La Vie En Rose'

by wdywa_tfawmeao



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No Angst, POV Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao
Summary: The foxes go back to Blue Ridge a year later!'Andrew didn’t respond and leaned in to kiss him.It didn’t matter that Kevin was in the next room, and it didn’t matter that the door was unlocked. It’s been over a year since this thing started between them started and they were ever unlocking these boundaries between them.'
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	A State of 'La Vie En Rose'

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! this is a repost haha. (i took it down and then decided to put it back up cause i'm stupid.)

“We’re going back to the Blue Ridge loser. Pack up!” 

Neil turned at Allison’s voice and was about to ask a question; but she had already shut the door and disappeared. 

He sighed and headed to the bedroom. There would be no questions. Only agreeing with Allison’s plan and doing as she said. 

He figured he’d pack Andrews things with his. It was likely Allison had already sent a text to everyone else. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah. Stayin alive. Stayin alive.” Neil murmured while he packed everything needed.

When he finished he sat on the couch to wait for Andrew to come back. While he waited he tossed his phone between his hands and played with the strings on his hoodie. 

Or, specifically Andrews hoodie. 

He had grabbed it this morning before he took his shower, he hadn’t even realized it wasn’t his until Andrew said something. 

“Don’t have anymore clothes?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

Neil looked down and shrugged, “You want it back?” 

“Keep it junkie.”

He spent his morning in the dorm. Kevin bugged him the entire time, telling him to get some exercise in. And Nicky disappeared sometime after. 

Neil heard the door open and looked up to see Andrew and an angry Kevin trailing behind him. 

“Why so pissy Day?” Neil asked, light smirk on his lips. 

“Practice was cut short for this stupid trip, I’ll have you know.” Kevin grumbled, and stormed into the bedroom. 

“It’s the end of the world.” Andrew drawled and went to follow Kevin. 

“I packed your stuff already.” Neil said. 

Andrew turned and walked to Neil so they were face to face. 

“Still wearing this?” Andrew tugged on the hoodie’s strings.

“I could take it off.” Neil smiled suggestively. 

Andrew didn’t respond and leaned in to kiss him.

It didn’t matter that Kevin was in the next room, and it didn’t matter that the door was unlocked. It’s been over a year since this thing started between them started and they were ever unlocking these boundaries between them. 

Neil wound his arms around Andrews hips and drew him in closer.

Andrew hummed into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Neil’s hair. 

“Woohoo! Blue Ridge here we come!” Nicky’s voice came from the now open door. 

“Oh shit- sorry!” Nicky laughed at the two and continued into the bedroom to pack. 

Andrew glared at the door. 

“I’ll kill him.” He whispered but his voice was devoid of any malice. 

“He does live here.” Neil smiled into his neck and placed a few kisses there. 

“Whatever.” Andrew placed a kiss on the side of Neil’s head. 

-

“Do you all wanna just ride in my truck? It’d be kinda fun.” Matt smiled. 

“Sure.” Nicky shot a shaky smile at Andrew, “You cool with that?” 

Andrew looked to Neil.

Neil shrugged, “Why not?” 

And that’s how the monsters ended up in the bed of Matt’s pickup. 

There were no freshmen on this trip, in fact Neil assumed part of the reason they were going on this trip was to get away from them.

But he was content in the back of the truck, the wind was whipping his hair and Andrews hand was strong on his thigh. 

“You good?” Neil smiled Andrews way. 

Andrew squinted his eyes against the wind and nodded. 

Neil took his hand off his thigh and laced their fingers together. 

“You look ridiculous Junkie.” Andrew leaned his head so he could whisper in Neil’s ear. 

“I’m enjoying myself.” Neil nudged Andrews shoulder. 

Neil turned and rested his head on Andrews chest. 

He closed his eyes and let the wind over take the rest of his senses. 

-

It was pretty much dinner time when they got there. 

Matt ran into the front office to grab the keys and then drove the truck up to the cabin. 

Neil sat up from Andrews chest and rubbed his eyes. 

He ignored the look Kevin, Nicky, and Aaron were flicking him and looked straight at Andrew. 

“Morning Sunshine.” Andrew deadpanned and ran his fingers roughly through Neil’s hair. 

Neil hummed and leaned into his touch. 

The truck stopped not long after and they all unloaded their things and got into the house. 

“How come Andrew and Neil get the suite?” Nicky complained. 

“I wouldn’t want them next to me.” Allison tried balancing five bags on her shoulders. 

Renee smiled lightly and took two of the bags from her. 

They slipped into the other bedroom upstairs with the queen mattress. 

Neil decided not to comment on it. 

He went into the room and placed his bags on the left side of the bed and sat down on it. 

He heard Andrew drop his bag on the right side of the bed and his soft footsteps towards Neil. 

He stepped between Neil’s legs and looked at him expectantly. 

“It’s just so crazy.” Neil whispered, “Last year when we were here everything was so unbelievable.” 

Andrews silence prodded Neil on. 

“Last year I wasn’t sure of anything. I was just freed from my father, and I was really accepting the fact that this team. . . We’re all a family. Just being back here makes me feel all weird inside.” 

“Is it a bad weird?” Andrew asked. 

Neil thought about it, he thought about how the last time he was here he also realized this thing between him and Andrew had grown into something bigger than originally planned. 

“No.” Neil smiled slightly. “It’s a weird feeling but it’s a good weird.” 

Andrew nodded and leaned closer into Neils space. 

“Yes or no Junkie?” Andrew breathed the words into Neil’s ears. 

“God yes.” Neil closed his eyes but never got the kiss he was anticipating. 

Instead, Andrew pulled Neils shirt down and trailed kisses all over Neil’s neck. He started at his collar bones and worked his way to Neil’s jaw. 

That’s when he started sucking. 

Neil gasped and covered his mouth with his right hand. 

The door wasn’t fully closed, but it was closed enough so that it was hiding the left side of the bed from view. 

Andrew lifted his head up and looked straight at Neil. 

“Keep going.” Neil urged and buried his hands in Andrews shirt. 

Andrew resumed and Neil lost himself in the steady hands running up and down his thighs. He let his fingers spread across Andrew's sides, his fingers wide and nimble.

After what felt all too soon for Neil, Andrew peeled off of him. 

“They are probably waiting.” He said like he hadn’t just been kissing the hell out of Neil. 

But Neil could see it in the telltale way his pupils were dilated, and the weird tense yet jelly way he held himself. 

“Hey,” Neil grabbed Andrews arm before he could walk away. 

“Thank you.” He said and leaned down to kiss Andrew. 

“Now you’ll have something else to remember next time we come here.” Andrew didn’t smile, but his eyes softened, which was really all Neil could’ve asked for. 

-

When they got back from dinner everyone was excited to get the drinks started and hop in the hot tub.

“Neil you coming in with us?” Dan asked over her shoulder, halfway out the balcony doors. 

Neil had packed a rash guard and a pair of surf shorts. 

He also packed extra for Andrew. 

(Neil bought the swimming clothes when Allison had taken him shopping. He figured it would come in handy at least once.) 

“One sec!” Neil called back and Dan grinned, giving him a big thumbs up. 

Andrew was still blending drinks, Nicky and Aaron had already left to sit with everyone outside. 

“I’m gonna go swimming with everyone.” Neil leaned against the counter.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Neil, knowing there was more.

“I brought an extra one.” Neil pushed off the counter and waited for Andrews response. 

“Okay.” He said and finished topping off the drinks. 

Andrew followed Neil to the room and they changed together in silence. They had seen each other naked before, halfway through this school year. It was a big step for Andrew and was still something they were steadily adjusting to. 

When they finished changing Andrew grabbed the drinks from the counter and passed them out. 

Neil watched the tight shirt on Andrews broad shoulders while he sat down. The shirt clung to his body like a second skin and showed off all his muscles. 

Neil dipped into the hot tub and joined in the conversation with everyone. Andrew didn’t really talk much, but he commented here and there. 

Andrew still saw mindless conversing as a waste of his time, but Neil was getting him to open up the idea. Every time they had a big outing like this, more and more Andrew would contribute to the conversation. 

“Can I just say- that shirt? Andrew that looks amazing.” Allison commented, pulling her tinted glasses down- even though it was eleven thirty at night. 

Renee nodded from Allison’s side and gave a faint smile, “It does look good.” 

Andrew flicked them both a bored glance, tired of this line of conversation. 

“You should wear something like that next time we go to Edens.” Nicky poked at Andrews shoulder, “You and Neil could be matchy.” He smiled Neil’s way but his expression turned to one of shock. 

“Neil is that a fucking hickey?!” 

Neil tried running a hand up his neck to calmly hide it but Allison caught him before he could cover it. 

She looked at his neck then to Andrew, “You sly dog.” She smiled something close to Neil’s predator grin. 

“That’s my boy!” Matt clapped Neil on the shoulder across the tub. 

“Guys we really don’t need to talk about this.” Neil tried laughing airily. 

“Yeah I’m with Josten on this one.” Aaron had his arms folded over his chest, only his legs in the water. 

“Don’t have to get so grumpy guys.” Nicky tried smiling. 

“I just don’t wanna talk about my brothers sex life on a fucking vacation. That shits gross.” Aaron huffed and dipped out of the pool. 

Neil looked to Andrew and saw he wasn’t even paying attention to Aaron. He was looking at Renee who just gave him a soft smile in reply. 

“Be right back.” Neil said and grabbed a towel to wrap around his legs. 

He found Aaron inside, shaking himself another drink. 

“What’s your problem man?” Neil crosses his arms over his chest. 

Aaron stopped his shaking and poured his drink into a glass. 

Their relationship hasn’t improved much. They barley exchanged nice words, if they exchanged any at all. But Neil wasn’t concerned about their relationship, he was concerned about Aaron and Andrews. 

“You think I wanna hear about the gross shit you guys do? I just wanna fucking relax.” Aaron trailed off hotly. 

Aaron’s problem with homosexuality was still something that confused Neil to no end. With him it didn’t matter than Andrew was a man. It mattered that Andrew was Andrew and that he always felt grounded around him. 

“I know you probably got a lot of shit inside of you but, try making nice for Andrew okay? We wanna fucking relax too, and we’re not doing that if you make a big deal out of everything.” 

“Excuse me for not getting this whole thing with you and my brother! I don’t trust you man, and I don’t get what he sees in you.” 

“You don’t have to trust me,” Neil stressed. “You just have to trust Andrew. You need to trust that he’s making the right decision.” 

With that he left Aaron alone with his drink and found the others in the hot tub again. 

No one said anything at his approach. 

Neil looked to Andrew when he sat down again. 

Andrews gaze read, ‘Everything good Junkie?’ 

Neil nodded and leaned into Andrews touch. 

-

Sharing a bed with Andrew took a lot for both of them to get used to. 

Sometimes Andrew still trashed out of bed and looked around before he remembered it's Neil. And sometimes Neil immediately went for the gun under the pillow only to find it's not there. 

But they were working on it. And Neil liked sharing a bed with Andrew. He felt sweet and nice whenever they go to sleep. 

They were slowly working on being able to sleep close to another body. Andrew still liked the wall side of the bed so Neil would scoot closer to him. 

He'd fallen asleep with Andrew's arms wrapped around his waist a couple of times. 

It was nice. 

He wanted it to happen again. 

They both climbed into bed at around 1:30 in the morning. Neil was drowsy and relaxed from the hot tubs heat. 

Andrew layed on the right side of the bed and got under the covers immediately.

Neil followed suit and scooted closer to Andrew. 

"Can I sleep in your arms tonight?" Neil asked, gaze intent on Andrew's. 

"Yes." Andrew said after giving it a little thought, and beckoned Neil to turn around so he could. 

Neil snuggled into Andrew back and kissed his shoulder. 

-

Neil awoke to strong arms holding him.

It took him a second to remember those arms belonged to Andrew. 

It's Andrew. He's right by you. You're okay.

Neil got up from Andrew knowing it would probably wake him up, but Andrew would follow him if he wanted. 

No one was up yet, it had to be six something; bags tugged at Neil's eyes.

He put on a big pot of coffee so that there was some for everyone else as well, and leaned against the counter. 

This was the counter he punched Aaron at. 

He would never get over Aaron's persistent problem with his and Andrews relationship. He had known things were getting a little better through the twins shared therapy sessions. But last night kept tugging at Neil’s brain. Kept asking him to fixate over it.

He wished there was a blatant way he could point it out to Aaron; that him and Andrew were equals. If only Aaron could see the core of this thing between the both of them. Then maybe he would understand it. Neil wished he could bottle this feeling and show it to Aaron to see and feel. 

"Yes or no?" Andrew's voice muttered behind him. He hadn’t even realized Andrew followed him. 

"Yes." Neil said, although he was unsure what he was saying yes to. He felt safe anyway.

Andrew wrapped his arms around Neil's waist, pushing him against the counter a little more, and tucked his head behind his back. 

"Good morning." Neil smiled, although Andrew couldn't see it. 

He got a sarcastic grunt in return, but Andrew's hands started playing with his shirt. 

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Allison's voice came from the entry to the kitchen. 

Neil turned a bit and saw she was dressed in almost nothing but a tiny tank top and booty shorts. She went to the cupboards to grab two mugs and went straight to the coffee pot. 

Neil raised an eyebrow at the two mugs. 

"Renee said she would love some coffee." Allison said and filled the mugs up. 

Neil smirked a bit and nodded, happy that he was getting closer to the answer of Allison and Renee's relationship, and extra happy that Andrew's arms were still tight around him. 

"Go deliver before she gets impatient." Neil said. 

"Pft- impatient? I don't even think she knows the word." Allison exited the kitchen, mug in each hand. 

"They work good together." Neil commented a few minutes after. 

Andrew hummed into Neil's back. 

-

The next day everyone got up earlier. Neil and Andrew went to the couch first thing but Andrew refused to watch anything Exy related on the tv. So instead Neil used his time up kissing Andrew and poking at him. 

“You guys are disgusting.” Kevin greeted and promptly put on Exy. 

Andrew glared daggers at him, and Neil kissed his neck to keep him quiet. 

He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Matt and Dan were cooking eggs and bacon. Renee and Allison were outside on the hammock. And Nicky and Aaron were playing on their gameboys.

“Hiya. You want some food?” Matt asked Neil and smiled wide. 

“I’ll have some bacon. Are there any sweets?” Neil asked. 

“Well Allison yoinked a box of donuts from the lobby.” 

“Cool.” Neil said and grabbed a donut for Andrew and a couple of pieces of bacon for himself. 

“It’s bad enough that we’re not practicing. But do you guys need to eat like pigs?” Kevin complained. 

Andrew shoved another bite of the donut in his mouth as a response. 

“You are insufferable.” Kevin got up and stormed out of the room. 

Andrew leaned into Neil and rubbed his sugary hand across his cheek just to be annoying. 

-

They decided it would be fun to go horseback riding again. The last time they were here Neil had been too battered to enjoy it anyway.

The instructor got them all on a horse and led them down the trail. When it was clear enough he instructed the horses to go fast which was exhilarating. 

Now that Neil didn’t have the unbearable sting on his arms, he could focus on the wind breezing across his face. He could focus on how amazing it felt to go this fast. He felt as good as he did when he ran; like nothing could touch him. 

It ended all too soon and they had to say goodbye to the horses. Neil patted his on the neck and Nicky hugged his like he was saying goodbye to Erik. 

Allison striked a conversation about mindless shit (i.e: celebrities, the newest dramas, what so and so wore to their premiere. You know, the stuff you would forget a day after it happened.) and Neil decided to indulge. Everything he said only seemed to make Allison more upset. To be fair, Neil didn’t know half of the names she was saying. 

They got back to the cabin and spent the evening split up. The monsters, plus Matt and Dan played video games on the tv. And Allison and Renee disappeared somewhere.

They had a mini tournament going, and Neil lost to Matt on the first round. Andrew wasn’t even playing though and was mixing drinks in the kitchen. 

“Lost?” Andrew asked, shaking the mixer. 

“Yeah.” Neil said and took it out of his hands. 

Andrew flicked him an unimpressed look. 

“What?” He smiled. 

“Whatever.” Andrew leaned up to kiss him. 

Neil sighed into Andrews mouth and pulled at his bottom lip. He let Andrew slip his hands under his shirt and buried his hands in Andrews hair. 

The kiss took a complete 180 and got way more heated than Neil originally planned. Soon enough Andrew was sitting on the counter with Neil snug between his legs. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Neil whispered in Andrews ear and kissed down his neck. 

“Shut up.” He said, no malice, and tugged Neil’s head up for a kiss. 

“Are you guys serious?” 

Neil turned away from Andrew and saw Aaron in the entrance. 

"Aren't you playing video games?" Neil asked, still tucked between Andrew's legs. 

"I'm getting fucking snacks." Aaron groaned but made no move to get said snacks. 

Neil looked at him pointedly. . 

“Get a fucking room. I don’t want to see you and my brother get frisky.” 

Neil narrowed his eyes at the tone, but found a bit of triumph in what Aaron said. He didn’t comment on the relationship as a whole; didn’t make any homophobic claim. 

“Okay.” Andrew said and pushed Neil to the side so he could hop off the counter. 

“Wait-” Aaron cringed when he realized Andrew was dragging Neil out of the room. 

“Yes?” Andrew turned around. 

“I just. I’m trying to be okay now. You know. With this.” 

Neil watched the exchange. He watched Aaron and Andrew hold each other’s gaze, noted Aaron’s tense frame. 

“Okay.” Andrew said, and dragged Neil into their room. 

-

A little later, Andrew decided to take a nap so Neil went into the living room to keep himself occupied. 

Everyone besides Renee and Allison were in the living room. The conversation was about someone Neil didn’t know and he was itching for a cigarette so he went outside on the balcony.

And stumbled upon Allison and Renee kissing. 

“Oh sorry,” Neil said and turned around to go back inside. 

“Wait, Neil.” Renee called. 

Neil turned back around and saw Renee and Allison had separated. 

“I’m sorry about that. Would you like to sit?” She asked. 

“I was just gonna have a smoke.” Neil said and sat down across from the both of them. 

“Go ahead.” Allison said. 

“We’d really prefer you didn’t tell anyone about that.” Renee said after a few moments, “The only person who knows is Andrew, and this is still something we’re figuring out.” 

“Of course.” Neil said, and lit a cigarette.

“Thank you.” Renee smiled.

Allison started a conversation about some ‘bitch’ in her science class. Renee leaned her head on her shoulder while she talked and Neil egged Allison on time to time.

Anytime Allison would get a little too worked up, Renee would rub her hand and play with her fingers. 

He had already pretty much put together the answer of Renee and Allison so he wasn’t surprised. Plus, the relationship didn’t concern Neil to much. Renee knew how to handle things in a relationship; knew how to be patient and loving and kind. Allison would be able to learn a lot through her. 

As long as his Foxes were content, he was content.

-

Today was their last day in Blue Ridge. They all spent the majority of the morning sitting around the couches and packing back up. 

Andrew and Neil finished packing earlier than everyone else because Neil had only packed clothes and his laptop in their bags. 

Andrew let Neil lay on him across the couch. Slowly everyone filtered back into the living room and made space so they could lounge on the floor. 

“We check out in an hour.” Dan commented and leaned into Matt’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Neil said after a silence lapsed over the room. “This weekend was just what everyone needed.” 

He looked to Allison when he said it. 

“Don’t mention it.” She said, and flipped her hair back. 

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” Nicky said, sitting on the ground, hands across his knees. 

“We’ll still come by and visit when we can.” Dan smiled. “We’re all trying to get on a team relatively close to here so communication won’t be awful.” 

“I know.” Nicky said, but he kept his head down and wouldn’t look at any of them. 

Neil knew Nicky had a hard time saying bye. The only times he ever had to bid someone farewell was with his parents and Erik. The upperclassmen leaving was just a sour reminder that nothing was permanent. 

A somber silence eased into the room and Neil felt his own chest tightening. Dan leaving also meant he would have to take head as the new captain. And it would be hard to follow in her footsteps. Neil didn’t know if he could match up.

“I think we should head down now.” Renee smiled lightly and Neil pushed off of Andrew to grab his bag. 

They went to the lobby, returned the key, and got back into Matt’s truck. 

“We’ll come again soon.” Matt smiled at Neil before he hopped into the drivers seat. 

“I hope so.” Neil said and smiled back. 

Neil eased into the bed of Matt’s truck next to Andrew and closed his eyes when they started moving. 

“Junkie.” Andrew said, not really a question, more of an answer. 

Neil looked up at Andrew and smiled. 

Even when the upperclassmen left, Andrew would be behind Neil, keeping him up. He wouldn't let Neil fixate over everything, and he would make sure Neil didn't get stuck in his head. 

That was everything Neil wanted. 

"Hi." Neil smiled and let the wind cloud his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! it was super self indulgent but i hope you guys liked it :). constructive criticism in the comments make me smile! <3


End file.
